shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland Ashes
Wasteland Ashes is the name of a main quest and boss fight in Chapter VII, Part II of Shadow Fight 3. It is the first boss fight of the second part, which takes place on the museum inside the Palace. Story After the party informed June what the Dynasty has become, June simply says that she has to see her land with her own eyes if that is truly what happened. Hearing this, Jet is enraged by her and by these unfair circumstances. She yells at June that the Nomads and Wasteland are all that is left of the Dynasty. The Nomads were hunted and killed while June and her people lived a happy life inside this utopia. They defended Moira and lived a tragic and disheartening life as they ate rats and bugs and were killed by both enemies and diseases, yet Moira protected the nobles instead. Jet has enough of this and she wants to teach June a lesson of suffering. The Descendant quickly steps in and fights Jet to stop her. Fight Info Jet is fought as the first boss of Chapter VII, Part II. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Jet before the timer ends. Jet wields Composite Glaive, a pair of blades which can be linked together to form a glaive and unlinked at will. Fighting style using this weapon features many swift, agile jumps and leaps. Enemy Info *Name: Jet *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Stream (Composite Glaive) *Armor: Prince of Wasteland (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Luna Chakrams (Chakrams) Special Ability *'Nomad's Art' Jet is capable of utilizing shadow energy to assist her movements, conjuring glass-like barriers to help her manoeuvre around the battlefield to either dodge the player's attacks or perform sneaky attacks. There are 4 ways for Jet to utilize her ability: 1.Conjures three thin barriers in front of her, which Jet uses to step on. This is a defensive-oriented move, which Jet uses to either side step around the player to dodge their attacks and get behind them, or to close gaps quickly. Jet will become invulnerable while stepping on the barriers. 2.Conjures a pole-like barrier behind her. Jet then quickly holds on it and spins herself around horizontally to kick the player, and then slashes forward with a blade. This is an offensive-oriented move, Jet is capable of dealing 4 combo hits at most with this move. She starts using this move after she is losing one round. 3.Conjures a wall-like barrier behind her. Jet uses the wall as a medium to perform a wall-jump, and then performs a combination of cartwheel kick and Glaive slashes as she lands. Another offensive-oriented move, Jet is capable of dealing 4 combo hits at most with this move. She starts using this move after she is losing one round. 4.Using shadow energy, Jet can cloak herself in invisibility. She stays that way until she get hit successfully by the player or she enters shadow form. Jet starts using this trick after she is losing two rounds. Shadow Abilities *'Tornado ' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of Shadow energy around her, knocking back the player. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling her legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around Jet, and teleporting her backwards. *'Roll' Charges up and rolls a Chakram charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins forwards through the player's legs, before returning and hitting them again from behind. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with experience points, some coins, and 15 shadow energy. They will level up to level 24. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Wasteland Ashes (1).jpg Wasteland Ashes (2).jpg Wasteland Ashes (3).jpg Wasteland Ashes (4).jpg Wasteland Ashes (5).jpg Wasteland Ashes (6).jpg Wasteland Ashes (7).jpg Wasteland Ashes (8).jpg Wasteland Ashes (9).jpg Wasteland Ashes (10).jpg Wasteland Ashes (11).jpg Wasteland Ashes (12).jpg Wasteland Ashes (13).jpg Wasteland Ashes (14).jpg Wasteland Ashes (15).jpg Wasteland Ashes (16).jpg Wasteland Ashes (17).jpg Wasteland Ashes (18).jpg Wasteland Ashes (19).jpg Wasteland Ashes (20).jpg Wasteland Ashes (21).jpg Wasteland Ashes (22).jpg Wasteland Ashes (23).jpg Wasteland Ashes (24).jpg Wasteland Ashes (25).jpg Wasteland Ashes (26).jpg Wasteland Ashes (27).jpg Wasteland Ashes (28).jpg Wasteland Ashes (29).jpg Wasteland Ashes (30).jpg Wasteland Ashes (31).jpg Wasteland Ashes (32).jpg Wasteland Ashes (33).jpg Wasteland Ashes (34).jpg Wasteland Ashes (35).jpg Wasteland Ashes (36).jpg|If player loses Wasteland Ashes (37).jpg Wasteland Ashes (38).jpg Wasteland Ashes (39).jpg Wasteland Ashes (40).jpg Wasteland Ashes (41).jpg|If player wins Wasteland Ashes (42).jpg Wasteland Ashes (43).jpg Wasteland Ashes (44).jpg Wasteland Ashes (45).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses